Big Time Assistant
by MaeMae1427
Summary: Logan is your normal high school student living in Minnesota. James, Kendall, and Carlos are teen heartthrobs in a band called Big Time Rush.When Big Time Rush needs an assistant to keep them in line, Logan is ready to step in. Now with a hot new assistant, James and Kendall must compete for his love. Will James win Logan's heart or will Kendall? BoyxBoy, don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Note: First things first, I do not own Big Time Rush, sadly. Secondly, this is my very first fanfic ever! Don't judge to much please. Finally...ENJOY!

P.S. The main characters are gay and shipped with each other. If you don't like that or it's not your cup of tea please don't read. Thank you!

Chapter 1

* * *

James's P.O.V:

* * *

I rest in Gustavo's seat with my feet up on his desk. A Slurpee is in my hands and I lean back against the chair. I shove a trophy that is on the desk out of the way to give my feet more room. I slurp my drink and let out a sigh of content.

"Get you filthy feet off my desk," I hear Gustavo shout at me.

"What? Oh, you mean my resting desk," I say smoothly.

"Your, what," Gustavo shouts in confusion.

"It's my resting desk," I answer and wave my hands around the desk, "It's a desk for my feet to rest."

"I don't care where you rest your feet, just don't rest them on MY desk," Gustavo knocks my feet off the desk and I glare at him, "now where are the other two dogs?"

"Oh you know, just cruisin' around on our new wave boards," I state nonchalantly.

"When did you get wave boards and who allowed you dogs to have them," Gustavo yells.

"It was a gift," I shrug.

"In the booth now," Gustavo demands.

I look down at my empty Slurpee and shake my head, "I need another Slurpee first."

"After," Gustavo states.

"Now," I retort.

"After," Gustavo stresses.

"N.O.W," I say each letter individually.

"Kelly! Get this dog another Slurpee," Gustavo shouts and I smile in victory.

"Cherry please," I say as I wave my cup.

"Now find the other two and get in the booth," Gustavo states.

I look towards the door and smile, "found them."

Kendall comes in and slides to a stop next to me. Carlos on the other hand heads to the trophy case. He slams right into it and a bunch of trophies fall on top of him. Carlos groans but then pops up straight.

"I'm okay," He shouts.

"My trophies," Gustavo shouts back.

"Eh," I wave it off, "you can always get new ones."

"Not with you dogs," Gustavo barks.

"Grouchy today," I say, "Someone need a nappy?"

"That it," Gustavo throws his hands up in the air, "I'm getting you an assistant. Some that can keep you fools in line."

"Oh, an assistant," I wiggle my eyebrows, "make sure she's super-hot."

"Or he," Kendall chips in.

"Corndogs," Carlos shouts and we just look at him.

"Just get in the booth," When we don't listen, Gustavo shouts, "NOW!"

We scurry to the booth, "So an assistant," Kendall smirks.

"I call dibs," I state.

"You haven't even seen the person yet," Kendall states.

"Still, mine!"

"Yeah right," Kendall rolls his eyes, "We'll see about that."

"Well, let the best man win," I clasp hands with Kendall and smirk.

* * *

Logan's P.O.V

* * *

I lay on my bed doing homework. It's easy subtraction on both sides, add this, multiple this, and dived the answer to find X. When X turns out to be ten, I move onto the next problem. I work on problem after problem.

"I'm home," My dad's voice sounds through the house.

I get up quickly and race out of my room. I hop down the stairs and into my dad's arms, "Welcome home," I say with a smile on my face.

My dad puts his coat up and takes off his shoes, "So how was your day?"

"Pretty good," I reply, "I got an A+ on my math test."

I give a wide smile and my dad pets me on the head, "Make any friends?"

I sigh and look away, "no dad."

"Come on son, you need to join a club or something," My dad exclaims.

"I will," I reply and then whisper, "next year."

"I heard that," Dad states.

"I'm gonna make dinner," I state as I flee.

I go to the kitchen with a sigh. I am an A+ student, gay as heck, and the loner at school. I mean my life isn't that bad. I have a loving dad and a loving uncle. What more do I need? I don't need friends. Friends are for losers.

"So your Uncle Griffin called," I turn to my dad in interest.

"Yeah," I say more as a question than anything.

"Do you know the band Big Time Rush," I get giddy at the mention of the band.

"Who doesn't," I say ecstatically, "they are the talk of the school. Not only does their music rock but they are super-hot."

"Well I know you've been looking for a job for the summer and always wanted to go to L.A so-."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," I shout.

"Why," My dad asks in curiosity.

"You are not going to say I'll be working with Big Time Rush," I say hiding my excitement badly.

"Fine I won't say it," My dad throws his hands up in the air, "I'll just tell your Uncle you're not interested."

"NO," I shout, "I'll do it! I'll do it!"

My dad laughs, "Okay, okay, I already told him you would take the job. And, you start tomorrow."

"Wait what," I ask.

"They have a school there for you to go to and your Uncle already has an apartment cleared out for you."

"You got to be kidding me," I say in disbelief, "I gotta pack!"

I start to race to my room, "Flight leaves tomorrow as ten," My dad shouts.

"I'm going to work for Big Time Rush," I shout in glee and I hear my dad laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: For any confusion in this story Logan is Griffin's newphew. Why? I don't known just thought it would be interesting. Anyway heres chapter 2. Enjoy!

Chapter 2-Arrival

Normal P.O.V

"So your new assistant is coming today and you dogs better behave or else," Gustavo warns as we enter the studio.

"Or else what," Kendall counters, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Or else," Gustavo starts to say, "You're fired!"

Gustavo then walks away, leaving the boys by themselves.

"I hope this guy is hot," Kendall says.

"If he is, he's mine," James states.

"Oh come on," Kendal whines.

"Nope, all mine."

"You suck," Kendall replies

"Hey dogs stop your jabbering and start singing" Gustavo shouts, which makes the boys jump and run to the recording booth.

Logan's P.O.V

After seeing my new apartment in California I head to the studio to meet Big Time Rush. I am living here by myself because my dad has work back in Minnesota so he couldn't stay with me. Uncle Griffin suggested I move in with him but I didn't want to impose so I decided on my own place. It is located conveniently right next to Big Time Rush's apartment in the Palm Woods. I wander down the halls and when I finally find the studio, I open the door and music fills my ears.

 _If you want it all, lay it on the line. It's the only life ya got, so ya gotta live it big time._

"Umm excuse me," I say softly to the big guy that was sitting behind the sound station, "Umm hello?"

"Who are you," the man asks as he spins his chair to look at me.

"I'm the new assistant for Big Time Rush," I say as I rub the back of my neck.

"You're the assistant Griffin hired?"

"Yup, I'm first in my class and ready to keep these boys in line," I say as I salute the man.

"Whatever, as long as you keep these dogs in line."

"I will try my best."

James P.O.V

We finish the song and I stare at Gustavo to see his reaction. Instead of seeing an angry Gustavo I see him talking to a hot brown haired beauty. He has a spiked quaff haircut, short on the side and long in the middle.

"Guys who's that," I ask as I elbow Kendall in the gut.

"Who," He ask as he recoils from the blow.

"That guy who's talking to Gustavo," I reply and point to the brown haired beauty.

Kendall whistles, "Dang. I don't know but I call dibs."

Kendall starts to rush out of the booth but Carlos and I follow him. The idiots that we are try to get through the door at the same time and get stuck. Thankfully, I'm the first one to get out and I rush to the boy.

"Hi. I'm James, 'the face' of Big Time Rush and you are," I say doing my signature finger wiggle down my body.

"I'm Logan," He laughs and might I add adorably, "Your new assistant."

"Well Logan-" I start to say but am interrupted as Kendall pushes me out of the way.

"Hi, I'm Kendall and might I say-," Kendall announces but then is pushed by Carlos who finishes his sentence.

"You're cute, I'm Carlos. I like corn dogs. Do you like corn dogs? Do you think you can get me some corn dogs," Carlos babbles and I hear Logan laugh nervously.

"Carlos cut it out as you can see he's nervous," I intervene and stand in front of him, blocking him from Logan's view, "Don't mind him he's just absolutely obsessed with corn dogs."

"That's okay," He laughs and I think my heart just melted.

"I knew something like this was going to happen," I hear Gustavo sigh, "you guys have a tour coming up soon. Now get into the booth and practice."

We run back into the recording studio to practice our next song.

Logan's P.O.V

While the boys were practicing I went and got them some drinks and corn dogs for Carlos. When they were finished I hand them the drinks and snack.

"Thank you Logan you're the best," Carlos shouts and gives me a huge hug.

"You're welcome," I say with a laugh.

"So Logie," James says as he puts and arm around my shoulder, "I can call you Logie right?"

"Y-yeah that's f-fine, "I stutter and I can feel my face start to heat up.

James just smiles at me with his snow white teeth, "Well I was thinking we could go out and get some ice cream."

"Well actually-" I start to say but am interrupted by Kendall.

"James, he doesn't want to go out for ice cream," Kendall says as he drapes his arm around my shoulder and pulls me away from James, "I think he would rather go ice skating with me, right?"

"Well I kind of wanted to-" I am yet again interrupted but this time it was by Carlos.

"No, no, no guys me and Logie are going to have a corn dog eating contest,"

"Guys I really just-" I start, yet again, to say but I start to think it's useless to even say anything.

Kendall pulls me away from Carlos and I sigh, "Carlos, Logie doesn't want to get sick by having a corn dog eating contest."

I then get pulled into James chest, "Yeah and he would totally want to go ice skating with you. He probably doesn't even like ice skating."

"Well actually I like-" seriously I should just keep my mouth shut because Kendall interrupts me.

"It would be a lot funner than going out to get ice cream," Kendall counters.

"First of all funner is not a word even I now that, and second at least I would know what his favorite ice cream flavor."

"I need a new job," I mumble under my breath.

"Hello boys," I hear my life saver say.

"Griffin what are you doing here," James says coolly.

"Uncle Griffin," I excitedly yell and break away from James's grip.

"Uncle Griffin," they all exclaim and I laugh as I give Uncle Griffin a giant hug.

"That's right," Griffin says proudly, "Logan is my younger sister's son."

My smile drops for a second when he mentions my mom but instantly returns when he pats me on the shoulder.

"Why don't you get in the car and I will drive you and the guy's home," Uncle Griffin says.

"Okay," I start to walk to the door but I realize no one was following me, "Are you guys coming?"

"In a second," Uncle Griffin says, "I just have to discuss some business with the boys."

"Okay I guess I'll see you in the car then," I say and walk out of the room.

Kendall's P.O.V

When Griffin stopped us from leaving I knew this wasn't going to be good, "Now you all know that Logan is my nephew so if I hear about any of you touching or looking at him in anyway then you're all fired. Understand."

"Yes sir," We say and salute Griffin.

"Good. I will be checking up on him weekly so if I hear that you give him trouble then you know the consequences."

We all nod. Great I finally find the perfect guy and he turns out to be Griffin's nephew. I look at James and Carlos and I can tell they are thinking the same thing. I sigh.

"Well now that we all understand each other. Why don't we all head home and rest," Griffin heads out of the studio and we follow him.

When we get to the car we see Logan sitting in the back of the car We all look at each other and tried to decide mentally who would sit where. We were pushing each other around and arguing under you breaths when we hear Logan speak up.

"Are you guys going to act like this all the time," He says with a sigh, "cause you guys are actually starting to get on my nerves."

"Sorry," we all mutter and then get into the car.

Carlos and James ended up sitting in the way back and I sat in the middle with Logan. I watch Logan as he sighs and looks out the window. I sigh too and look out my window. Not only was I not allowed to even look at Logan I couldn't even be friends with him now. I'm such an idiot. When we arrive at the Palm Woods, we all get out, including Logan.

"What are you doing," Carlos asks curiously.

"We'll I sorta live here now. I mean I can't just go back home. That's all the way in Minnesota."

"You live in Minnesota," I ask in shock, "we used to live in Minnesota."

"Really? Wow it's a small world then," He says with a laugh.

"What room are you in," Carlos asks.

"Um, room 3J," Logan states and Carlos starts to jump with joy.

"That's right next to our room," He exclaims, "We are neighbors!"

"Yup I think they put me there so I can be close to you guys."

"Cool. Let's go check out your room," Carlos declares as he loops his arm around Logan's arm.

We head up to 3J and Logan uses his key to let us in. The inside sort of looked like our apartment but it is only one room and had no swirly slide. To the left was the kitchen and to the right in a small little open room are a bunch of boxes, and bookshelves. The living part of the room was modern. There was a black couch facing a flat screen TV, and a couple game consuls. On the loft I could see a bed with a lamp and a night stand.

"Well this is my apartment," Logan says as he gestures to his apartment.

"It lacks a swirly slide," Carlos points out.

Logan looks at Carlos strangely then asks, "Do you guys need me to make you dinner or something?"

"No that's all right," I said, "My mom is making dinner right now probably. Why don't you come join us?"

"Yeah Mama Knight makes some pretty decent food," Carlos say.

"I wouldn't want to impose and all," He says quietly.

"You won't be imposing. My mom would love to have you over," I say and pat him on the shoulder.

"Well if I'm not going to impose," He says and I take his hand and lead him to our apartment.

When we got inside my mom is in the kitchen cooking, "Hey mom."

"Hey Honey, who's this," She turns towards us and motions at Logan.

"This is Logan our new assistant."

"Well it's nice to meet you Logan. I'm Kendall's mom," She walks over to Logan and shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Knight," Logan greets and shakes her hand.

"Oh just call me Mama Knight, that's what the rest of the boys do."

"Okay," Logan responds.

We all gather at the dinner table to wait for the food.

"Kendall can you go get Katie and tell her dinner is ready," My mom puts a big bowl of spaghetti on the table and Carlos and James fight to get the bowl first.

"Katie," I hear Logan question.

"She's my annoying little sister," I said.

"I heard that," A voice says as it enters the room.

"Just stating the truth baby sister," I laugh as she stuck her tongue out at me

She then walks over to Logan, "Hi Logan, I'm Katie and the only annoying ones are my brother and his idiotic friends."

"Hey," The three of us shout.

"It's nice to meet you," Logan says with a small voice.

After dinner Logan helps Mama Knight with the dishes while the three of us chilled on the couch.

"Thank you for having me over," I hear Logan say and I get off the couch.

"Oh you're very welcome dear. You're welcome over here anytime," My mom replies and gives Logan a hug.

I look at Logan's face and he looks like he's about to cry as he hugs my mom. I wonder what's up with that. The guys and I walk Logan to his apartment; say goodnight and we all head back to our apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Friends

Logan's P.O.V

I wake up the next day and look at my clock. I see it was nine o'clock in the morning. I sigh and get out of bed. I start to walk down the ladder but I fall halfway down. I groan and rub my sore bottom. As I enter my kitchen I let out a loud yawn and stretched my arms. Thankfully there is a lot of food in the fridge. Uncle Griffin made sure everything was all set for my arrival

I grab some eggs and milk and start to make breakfast. My cell phone goes off and I walk over to it to see who it is.

"Hello," I mumble into the phone.

"Where are you," I hear the man, whose name is Gustavo, yell at me, "the dogs were supposed to be here an hour ago but they never showed up. You're supposed to be in charge of them and get them here when I need them."

"Crap," I say under my breath, "I'll get them ready and be there in a few minutes."

I end the call and rush to get ready, leaving my breakfast on the counter to get cold. I rush out of my apartment and knock on their door. Mama Knight opens the door and gives me a wide smile.

"Well good morning Logan," Mama Knight greets me.

"Hi Mama Knight are the boys ready to go?"

"The boys are still sleeping," She replies and I groan.

"Dang it they were supposed to be at the studio an hour ago," I ask where their bedrooms are and she directs me in their direction.

I enter Kendall and Carlos's room and stumble through the darkness, "Kendall, Carlos, you have to get up we need to go to the studio now," I shake both of their shoulders but neither of them get up.

After a bunch of attempts I sigh and walk to the window to open the blinds. The light floods in and I hear both of the boys shriek.

"Ah the light it burns," Carlos exaggerates.

"Ha-ha very funny now get up you two we have to get to the studio pronto."

I hear them groan and they slowly rise from the bed. I walk out of the room and head to the next room. James room is just as dark but when I open the blinds all James does is groan and hide under his covers. I shake his shoulder and even sit on him but nothing happens. My eyes wander around the room and I notice a perfectly placed air horn lying on the ground. I smirk and grab it.

"James I'll give you three seconds to wake up," my smirk grows and I rest my finger on the trigger, "Three…two…one."

I press and hold the trigger and a loud noise erupts through the room. James jumps about a foot in the air and falls off the bed. I burst into laughter at the sight of James on the ground entangled in his sheets.

"Not funny Logan," He growls as he tries to untangle himself.

"I thought it was," I am laughing so hard my sides start to hurt.

James glares at me but then he starts to smirk, "You know what else is funny?"

"No…" I say and then I'm tackled by James.

I start laughing hysterically as he tickles my sides, "S-sto-op."

"Apologize," He says.

"I'm So-ha-ha," I am laughing so hard it was getting hard to breathe.

"What did you say," He asks.

"I s-said I was-ha- so-orry," he stops tickling me and I just lay there breathing heavily with James straddling my hips.

"Apology accepted," James says just as Kendall and Carlos comes in.

"What's going on here," Kendall asks as he studies the position we are in.

I then start to realize how we probably look to them and started to blush deeply. James, being so close, noticed and I think he was blushing too. He gets off of me and gives me a hand. After helping me up he walks past the two guys and into his bathroom.

"Well I sorta woke him up with an air horn, he freaked out, I laughed, and as payback he started tickling me," I say as I rub the back of my neck.

"Oh well I guess we will go get ready," Kendall says, "Wanna help me?"

"In your dreams," I reply with a laugh and leave the room.

After about twenty minutes they were finally ready, well minus James, who was still doing his hair. I kick James out of the bathroom while he wines and we all head down to the car. We rapidly run up to the studio and when we get there we are panting.

"Finally you dogs are here," Gustavo yells.

"Sorry Mr. Gustavo," I apologize, "I didn't have a schedule so I didn't know what time to be here. I should have called or something."

"Well don't be late next time," Gustavo warns, "Kelly, give Logan the schedule for the next couple months."

The beautiful lady from yesterday hands me a small book and smiles at me, "Hi I'm Kelly. Sorry I didn't introduce myself yesterday."

"It's alright," I reply.

"So Logie, I say we go out to eat to celebrate you becoming our assistant," James suggests.

"Or we could go to the skate rink," Kendall says and I mentally slap myself in the face, here we go again.

"Or we could," Carlos was about to say something but I interrupt him.

"How about we all go to the skate rink and then get something to eat afterwards," I suggest.

"Sure let's do that," Kendall agrees with me and I smile.

After stopping at the apartments to get stuff we needed we head to the skate rink. We change into warmer clothing and our skates, and we head out to the rink.

"Wow its empty here," I say as I look around.

"That because I manage to reserve it for today. Wouldn't want the place crowded with fans. We would have no place to skate," Kendall states.

I laugh and then step onto the ice. I wobbled a little but then I gained my balance and skate around the rink; trying to get used to skating. I watch as the rest of the guys enter the rink and perform mini stunts like skating backwards or jumping a couple inches in the air. I laugh at them, amateurs.

"Watch this," I say and start to build speed.

On my first go I do a double axel and I land perfectly on the ice. I then do a bunch of little jump followed by a flip jump.

I hear the guys applauding me, "Thank you, thank you," I say as I bow.

"Man you amazing," Carlos exclaims.

"Yeah you are," Kendall says and then smirks, "but can you play hockey?"

"Oh you bet I can," I smirk and cross my arms over my chest.

We get into our positions. I'm on a team with Kendall against James and Carlos. The puck goes down and I swoop in to get it. Once I have it I move around James and head straight for the goal. When Carlos blocks me I pass it to Kendall and spin around Carlos. Carlos follows me as James follows Kendall. Kendall passes the puck to me but then I am tackled to the ice by Carlos.

"Sorry Logan," He apologizes and helps me up.

"It's okay," I reply and head back to the center.

We start another game and Kendall and I manage to score a goal. Kendall and I high five each other and get ready for the next round. After ten long rounds, Kendall and I won five and James and Carlos won five, we started to get tired.

"Okay tie breaker round and then we get something to eat," James says as skates towards us.

"Sounds good," Kendall says as he drops the puck.

I, yet again, get the puck first and start to skate around James. I pass him and give the puck to Kendall who gets intercepted by Carlos. We turn around and try to steal the puck from him. He passes the puck to James. I skate as fast as I could and manage to get to James. We fight for the puck but eventually I get it and start heading for their goal. Kendall and I pass the puck back and forth evading Carlos and James. When we get to their goal Kendall passes me the puck and I score.

"Score," I shout and raise my hockey stick up in the air, "Looks like we win."

I turn around just in time to see James collided head on with me. We both fall to the cold ground with a thud and yet again James is on top of me. I stare into his beautiful hazel eyes that seems to shine brighter than before. I blush and then start to shiver from the cold. James notices, gets off me and helps me up.

"Sorry I wasn't able to stop fast enough," James apologizes.

"It's okay," I say, "Why don't we go warm up and get something to eat."

We exit the ice rink after getting changed and head to a burger joint.

"Table for four please," James says to the hot worker and lifts his sunglasses up a bit.

The three of them had caps and sunglasses on to disguise themselves. I never thought it would work but surprisingly it did.

"You do know you can sit yourself James," The lady says back as she rolls her bright blue eyes.

"I know I just love asking you," He winks and I feel a little jealous inside.

The worker is a super-hot with brown hair, and big breasts and ass. Her face is painted with make-up and her skin is tanned by the sun. I think about my thin, pale body. I barely have any muscles and I have scrawny legs. I huff, cross my arms, and look up at Kendall who was staring down at me. I quickly look away and blush.

The hot girl, whose name tag read Ari, walks us to the back of the joint. James gets in first and pats the seat next to him but I just go on the other side of him. Kendall ends up sitting next to him because Carlos rushes to sit next to me.

"Well I know what you three want but what do you want honey," She asks looking me in the eyes, "By the way who are you?"

"This is our new assistant Logan," James say from across the table, "And you'll be seeing a lot of him."

"Unless I decided to quit," I add to his statement, "You guys sure are a handful."

"Hey we aren't that bad," James whines.

"No he's right you guys are a major handful. Especially with all the trouble you guys get into," Ari smiles at me and I give her a small smile back.

James huffed and crosses his arms. Ari and I laugh.

"So what would you like Logie," She smiles at me.

"I'll just have a plain cheese burger with fries," I reply and return her smile.

"Okeydokey," She says then walks away to fulfill our orders.

"So Logan why don't you tell us more about yourself," Kendall asks.

"Umm well I am a junior in high school. I am kinda known as the nerd no one wants to talk to. I really like music and I want to be a doctor. I kinda took this job to earn money for medical school."

"So does that mean you're going to quit when you get enough money," Carlos pouts and give me sad puppy eyes.

"Well, I don't know," I reply and I see him frown.

It went quiet for a second before Kendall breaks the silence, "So your friends were okay with you moving all the way to California?"

I scratch the back of my head, "I actually didn't have any friends."

"Hey don't worry we will be your friends," Kendall says cheerfully.

"Yeah we will be your BFF's," Carlos adds as he jumps up and down in his seat.

"Totally," James says, agreeing with Carlos and Kendall.

I blush and look up at my…friends. I haven't been able to say that word in…forever, "Thanks guys."

Ari comes back with the food and drinks. We thank her and she leaves.

"Well to our new assistant," Kendall looks over at me and raises his cup, "and best friend."

"Cheers," Carlos screams loudly and we all say the same.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Contest

James P.O.V

I am sleeping soundly until I hear an angelic voice call my name. I flutter my eyes open and see that it is Logan. I groan and flip over, not because I wasn't happy to see him but because that meant I had to get up and go to the studio. I instantly fall back to sleep.

"Come on James," his voice invades my head again, "don't make me use the air horn again."

"Good luck finding it," I mumble, "made sure I hid it real well."

It went silent and I manage to fall back to sleep only to be woken by a loud air horn. I jump but luckily I don't fall off the bed this time.

"How the heck did you find that," I shriek.

"Hiding it in your underwear draw isn't going to prevent me from getting it. I'm a guy to you know."

"More like a devil." I mutter under my breath.

"Hey don't blame me, blame Gustavo. I just work for him."

I thought for a second and then an idea pops into my head, "Yeah but your my assistant and you do whatever I want."

"Oh yeah? Well your majesty whatever do you need," he says sarcastically and I laugh evilly.

"I want you to cuddle with me."

It goes extremely quiet so I turn around and see Logan standing their dumbfounded. I laugh and lift up the sheets so he could enter them but he just stands there.

"Come on, you said you would do anything I wanted."

"Umm," He mutters as he bites his lip.

Dang he's so cute when he's flustered. I could just pull him into my arms and kiss him right now.

"You better get up now or I'll…make sure Kendall and Carlos gets you up in the worst possible way," He then rushes out of the room and slam the door.

I laugh and get up to get ready for the day.

At the studio we practice one of our new songs for the tour and then had a short break. During this Logan went out to get us something to eat. We said we could come with him but he insisted we stay.

"What was up with Logan this morning," Kendall asks as he looks up from his phone.

"What do you mean," I ask pretending to be clueless.

"Well when he came into the kitchen he was bright read and mumbling stuff."

"Yeah," Carlos agrees, "he was walking all funny and saying things like 'James is a jerk' and 'why did I ever accept this job' what did you do?"

"I just asked him to cuddle with me then he got all flustered and ran away."

"Aw come on James I called dibs," Kendall wines.

"Hey you already have Jo and Carlos you have Stephanie," I point out.

"No I don't. Jo is dating that jerk Jett," Kendall argues.

"Yeah and I haven't seen Stephanie in a long time it's like she disappeared."

"And what about Lucy," Kendall counters, "Aren't you still head over heels for her?"

"I mean yeah but I'm never going to be able to date her," I reply, "Logan hotter looking anyway."

"Well fine let's have a contest," Kendall suggests, "Whoever kisses Logan first can date him."

"Shouldn't you let Logan choose," Kelly suggests as she walks into the room.

"Hmm you're right it won't be fair for Logan," Kendall puts on his thinking face, "how about whoever Logan kisses first is the winner. He has to instigate it and you can't force him into it."

"Guys that's not what-" Kelly starts to say but is interrupted by James and Carlos.

"Deal," They both shout and high five each other.

"Poor Logan," Kelly mutters to herself and leaves the room

Logan's P.O.V

I return to the studio with burgers and fries for the guys. I hand them their lunches and start to walk to away from Kendall when I feel arm wrap around my waist and pull me backward. I shriek as I land on his lap.

"Hey Logie does this taste weird," he asks and before I can say anything he shoves a fry into my mouth.

It bit off half the fry and it burns my mouth a little but doesn't taste weird.

"N-no it doesn't," I stutter as I squirm in his grip.

"Really," he questions and takes a bite of the fry I bite into.

I blush because some people would consider that an indirect kiss. I squirm a little more to get out of his grip.

"What about this one," he asks again and tries to put a fry in my closed mouth.

I push his hand way and manage to break free from his grip. I then run out of the room and head to the bathroom. When I get to the bathroom I lock the door, put my back to it, and slid down onto my butt.

First it was James this morning with the whole cuddling thing and now it's Kendall. I'm not going to be able to handle one second with these guys. I sigh and put my head in my hands. I'm never going to survive this job, maybe I should just quit. Well at least Carlos hasn't tried anything but knowing my luck he probably will.

I hear a knock on the door, "Hey Logan, you okay?"

It was Carlos. I get up and open the door. Carlos, James and Kendall stood there with worried looks on their face.

"Yeah I'm fine," I reply with a laugh, "I think I might have eaten something bad or something," I laugh nervously and rub the back of my neck.

"Oh okay, just making sure you were okay," Carlos says with a wide smile and pats me on the back.

I look up to see if Kendall and James brought the lie. I know James did but the look on Kendall's face told me he didn't. I sigh and start to walk back to the studio, the guys following me.

Kendall P.O.V

I felt bad for what I did to Logan so after practice while the guys went down to the pool I went to visit Logan at his apartment. They invited Logan to go to the pool with them but he denied them. I knock on his door and wait for him to answer. He slowly opens the door and takes in my appearance.

"Oh hey Kendall," He says not looking into my eyes, "What's up? Do you need something?"

"Yeah, I need to talk to you," I say, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," He mumbles and gestures me to come in.

Nothing really changed from the first time I was in here other than the fact there was now books covering the bare bookshelves. I walk into the kitchen and sit down at the island that was there. Logan goes into the kitchen and grabs me a soda.

"Thanks," I say as he hands the soda to me, "Look I'm sorry about what I did during break. Please don't quit."

"I'm not going to quit," He says, "And you're forgiven."

"Thank god," I say and spin around in the chair.

I see that there are still some boxes that were full, "Do you need help unpacking this stuff? I can help."

I start to walk over to one of the boxes.

"Wait no don't open-" But it was too late I already open the box.

Inside the box are a bunch of Big Time Rush Posters, T-shirts, hats, and accessories. I grin and look up at a flush face Logan.

"So you're a big fan of our band huh," I say with a smirk and grab a Big Time Rush hat from the box.

"Well…I-I ca-an explain," He stutters.

I laugh, "Hey it's okay, I know we mostly have young girls drooling over us but there are some guys that drool over us too. I mean, what can I say? We are kinda sexy."

"I don't drool over you guys," he grumbles, "I just thought your music was very interesting and I thought I would get a couple of your guys stuff."

"A couple," I question and gesture to the box, "There's a whole box full of our stuff. I wouldn't call that a couple."

"I," He stops talking and he looks like he's about to cry, "I didn't have any friends okay and when I heard your music I felt like I wasn't alone anymore."

He turns his head away from me. I sigh and walk toward him, placing the hat on his head. I place my hands on his shoulder and he looks up at me with sad tearful eyes. I look deeply into his eyes and pull him into a tight hug. Its silent and then I hear him sobbing into my shirt. I rest my chin on his head and pet his hair.

"Shh," I whisper to him, "It's okay, you're not alone anymore. You'll never be alone ever again not as long as I'm alive."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Kendall

Logan's P.O.V

I release myself from Kendall's grasp and wipe away my tears, "Thanks Kendall."

"Any time," He replies with a wide smile.

I sniff and rub my nose with my sleeve. My phone rings, "That's probably my dad."

I take out my phone, "hello?"

"Hey Logiebear, how are you," my dad's voice echoes through the phone.

"Dad, don't call me that and I'm good," I reply.

"That's good. They boys aren't causing you too much trouble are they," he asks with a laugh, "because if they are you know you could always get your uncle to help you out."

"Well," I look over at Kendall who returns me a confused look, "They've been a handful but nothing I can't handle."

"Hey we haven't been that bad," Kendall shouts and I roll my eyes.

"Who was that," my dad asks.

"Oh that was just Kendall," I reply and glare at Kendall.

"Oh can I talk to him," I look confused and over at Kendall again.

"Umm…sure," I slowly hand my phone to Kendall, "he uh, wants to talk to you."

"Hi Mr. Mitchell," Kendall says cheerfully, "I'm doing really well you?'

I sit down at the island and watch Kendall talk to my dad. I tap my foot impatiently against the island and lay my head down on it.

"Don't worry Mr. Mitchell we will treat your," Kendall looks over at me with a smirk on his face, "Logiebear fine, we are friends after all."

I stare at him in shock and run towards him to take the phone from him, "Okay let me talk to my dad now."

I reach for the phone but he moves away, "SO is there anything we might need to know about Logan? Things he's afraid of perhaps?"

"Kendall give me my phone, dad you better not tell him," we dance around the room jumping over couches and around tables.

"Yup, yup keep going," I run and dive towards him but miss and thankfully land on the couch.

"Ugh Kendall," I lay on the couch with my arms spread out in front of me and my legs hanging off the couch.

Kendall sits down next to me with a smug look on his face. He nods as he listens to my dad, probably telling all my embarrassing secretes. That's just who he is. He loves teasing me and acting like a child at times. I sigh and use my forearms to prop myself up. I take one final leap towards Kendall and successfully tackle him. We struggle for the phone and end up rolling off the couch.

"Oww," I whine as my head hits the carpeted floor.

I see my phone right next to my head and pick it up, "GOODBYE DAD," I yell angrily and before I hang up I hear him laugh.

I look up and realize Kendall is hovering over me. I look into his eyes and shiver. His gaze was so intense. My heart starts to beat faster and I have trouble breathing right. I really have to stop getting into these situations. He starts to lean closer to my face. The moment is ruined when James and Carlos runs in and slams the door behind them.

I break out of my trance, push Kendall aside, and ask, "What's going on?"

"Well we may or may not have pushed Bitters into the pool," Carlos says.

"You what," Kendall exclaims, "Why did you do that?"

"Well we were sort of talking with Bitters and said some stuff," James says, "and well it resulted in him chasing us around the pool until Carlos turned around and pushes him in the pool."

"Who's Bitters," I ask.

"He's the manager of the Palm Woods," there is rapid knocking on the door, "and that's him right now."

I get up and walk to the door, "I'll handle this."

"Who are you," the soaking wet man with glasses asks me.

"Names Logan, I'm new here," I reply, "I'm also Big Time Rushes new assistant."

"Well those two behind you," He points to James and Carlos, "pushed me in the pool."

"Maybe they were just trying to cool you off, it is hot out."

"By pushing me into the pool," He exclaims.

"Hey it's a way to cool off," I reply with a shrug.

"I can get you all kicked out of this apartment."

"No actually you can't," I reply matter-of-factly, "you see my Uncle is Griffin and if you try to kick us out I can just have him get you fired."

Mr. Bitters doesn't say anything and just leaves. I sigh with relief and close the door.

"You're Welcome," I say and walk over to the couch, "Now if you guys don't need anything can you please leave? I'm exhausted and well we have school tomorrow."

"Thanks Logie," James thanks and waves goodbye.

Carlos leaves behind him but before Kendall left he says, "Just remember I'm here if you need me, we all are."

I nod, "Thanks Kendall."

"No problem," he says as he leaves my apartment.

I groan and lay on the couch. If James and Carlos hadn't interrupted would I have kissed Kendall? I think about it and my heart starts to race. No, I don't like him. I can't like him. Technically he's my boss, I can't date my boss. That would be wrong.

Then theres James who...i groan and lop back onto my bed. im so going to die from this job.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-School and Friends

* * *

Logan's P.O.V

* * *

Today I had to get the guys and me ready for school. I didn't know what I needed so I brought extra notebooks and pencils and basically over prepared for the whole thing. I walk over to the guy's apartment and knock on the door. I am surprised when James opens the door and greets me.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to be up so early," I exclaim as I walk into the room.

"Yeah well I really didn't want to be woken up by you and your air horn so I manage to get up myself," James grumbles and crosses his arms.

"Good for you," I praise, "You can teach old dog's new tricks."

"Oh shut up. I do get up early sometimes," he whines.

"Yeah, yeah, are Carlos and Kendall up?"

"Yeah they are in the bathroom getting ready."

"Good and you should too cause knowing you and your hair you're going to take forever," I mess with James hair and he screeches.

I laugh and walk into the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone.

"You messed with James hair didn't you," Katie laughs as she walks into the room.

"Haha yup, you going to school too," I ask as I reach for a pan in the cabinet.

"Yeah. What are you making," She wonders as she sits at the table.

"M&M pancakes with bacon and sausage," I reply.

"Sweet, I didn't even know we had all that stuff."

"You learn something new every day."

Once I finish making breakfast I set the table and everyone comes marching in.

"What's that delicious smell," James asks as he wanders into the room.

"M&M pancakes with bacon and sausage."

"Yummy," Carlos exclaims and start plowing into his food.

"Thanks Loges, you're the best," Kendall says as he takes a bite of bacon.

"Oh Logan that was so nice of you, thanks," Mama Knight says.

"No problem," I reply, "it's part of my job anyway."

I start to eat my food. When a second fork dives in for my pancakes I look to my left and see Carlos. His plate is empty and some of my pancake is on his fork.

"Hey that was mine," I shout.

Carlos looks between me and the pancake then shoves it into his mouth. I glare at him and continue to eat my food. When he goes back for more I slap his hand away and he whines.

After breakfast I clean up and we all head to school. The classroom was small and full of kids and teens. There was a curly black haired girl who seemed to be practicing lines to a script. There was a beautiful soft blond hair girl who was talking to a similar blonde hair guy. I take a seat next to the black haired girl, Kendall sat behind me next to the blonde haired girl, James sits next to me, and Carlos sits in front of me.

"You must be the guy's new assistant," the black haired girl says, "I'm Camille and I'm the world's greatest actress."

"Umm nice to meet you I'm Logan," I reach my hand out and shake hers'.

"No wonder why the boys haven't tried to get you fired or make you leave, your kind of hot."

I blush. All of these people calling me hot and cute is a major change of scenery. Back in Minnesota no one even acknowledged my presents and now here everyone is treating me as if I'm some kind of hot god.

"Umm thanks," It was kind of hard to talk to Camille she's kind of weird but is really nice.

"Hey," I hear someone say behind me, "I'm Jo and the guy next to me is Jett."

"Nice to meet you too," I reply and shake the Jo's hand.

"Feel free to ignore Jett he's a jerk," Kendall announces.

"Kendall," Jo scolds him.

"What just stating the truth," He replies with a shrug.

"Good morning class," The curly blonde teacher announces as she walks into the room.

"Morning," The class responds.

"I see we have a new student," She acknowledges me and gives me a warm smile, "I'm Miss Collins and you are?"

"My names Logan," I reply with a smile.

"Well it's nice to have you. Now why don't we get started?"

Class starts out with English and then Science. I sat through the whole thing listening to everything she had to say. I took notes and raised my hand when she asked questions. I was showing off how smart I was to the class. Once class ended we all headed back to the apartment and relaxed on their orange couch.

"I'm so glad Gustavo gave us today off," Kendall says.

"Yeah but now I'm bored," Carlos complains, "Oh I know we can all go down to the pool!"

"Sounds like a good idea," James agrees, "I have to work on my tan anyway, gotta keep the girls interested."

I feel a ping of jealousy arise in my stomach and I have an urge to punch James in the face. I try and ignore the feeling by thinking about something else but the feeling doesn't dissipate.

It's not like i like James. It's not like i knew him, well all of them, before they were famous. It's not like he saved me from a bunch of bullies and stole my heart. Nope, it's nothing like that.

"Yeah sounds like a great idea," I bark and get off the couch, "I'll go get changed, maybe I can finally get rid of my pale skin."

I storm off to get changed. When I enter my room I rummage through my dresser to find my bathing suit. After putting it on I look into the mirror. I am defiantly pale and have not the much muscle. I felt uncomfortable with myself so I slip on a white tank top. I sunglasses and head down to the pool.

At the pool I spot the guys hanging out with the girls over at the beach chair, when I see their naked chests though I freeze. They all were perfectly tanned and had amazing abs. I start to feel more self-conscious as I walk over to them.

"Hey Loges," Kendall says and pats a chair in between him and James.

I sit down on it and lay back.

"Logan come swim with us," Carlos shout as Kendall, the girls and him head towards the pool.

"No thanks I think I'll just chill here," I reply.

"Okay," Carlos says and starts to run to the pool, "Cannon ball!"

Carlos does a cannon ball into the pool and a huge wavy of water comes flying at James and I. James shrieks and tries to fix his hair.

"Not cool Carlos, Not cool," James shouts at him and Carlos just laughs.

I laugh to and use a towel to dry myself off. I then relax in my chair until a long black hair girl with red highlights starts to walk by.

"Hey Lucy, aren't you looking extra hot today," James flirts but Lucy just rolls her eyes.

I can feel the jealousy start to swirl inside me, "Give it a rest James you're never getting a date with me," She replies.

"Fine how about we just hang out, maybe at the park. We could have a picnic and maybe at the end share a little kiss," James winks at her.

"In your dreams," She replies coldly.

"Oh you're always in my dreams."

"And you're never in mine," she then looks over at me and smiles, "Hi you must be Logan, Camille and Jo told me about you."

"Nice to meet you," I lie through my teeth.

"Well I have to go. Bye Logan," She winks at me and walks away.

I still could feel the anger bubbling in my veins and I turn over to look at James who was following her with his eyes. I humph and look over at my sunscreen. With I smirk I pick up my sunscreen and call out to Carlos.

"Hey Carlos," I yell and he looks over at me, "Mind helping me put sunscreen on my back?"

I could see his eyes light up all the way from where I am sitting and the smirk widens on my face. As Carlos approaches I throw off my shirt revealing my pale white skin. Carlos looks at me with a huge smile. I hand him the sunscreen and lay down on my stomach.

"Thanks buddy," I say and face my head away from James.

I shiver a little when I fell the cold substance touch my skin but once he starts to rub it in I sigh. I turn my head to look at James who looks extremely jealous. Hurray, mission complete. I smile with satisfaction. After Carlos finishes rubbing in the sunscreen he starts to give me a massage, which was nice of him.

"Thanks Carlos."

I grab the bottle of sunscreen and finishes putting it on the rest of my body. I refuse to look at James so I decide to join Carlos and the rest of my friends in the pool.

"Aww you let Carlos put sunscreen on your back," Kendall whines, "I wanted to do that."

"You could do it next time," I say.

"Sweet," Kendall says and swims off.

Flipping over onto my back, I relax in the pool. Suddenly, I feel hands wrap around my arms and legs, lifting me bridal style. I open my eyes to see James with a grin on his face.

"James put me down," I yelp and frail in his arms.

"No can do Logie," He replies, "This is punishment."

"Punishment," I exclaim, "Punishment for- aaah," I scream as James throws me up and I splash into the pool.

I resurface and glare at James who is laughing. I splash him and as he shields his face I jump onto his back. James spins around and tries to get me off his back as I just cling on and laugh. He then goes underwater unexpectedly and I quickly hold my breath. He swims all the way to the other side of the pool before we resurface.

I cough up water, "your evil."

He just laughs and I let go of his neck. I slip my head under water and swim away from him. When I resurface I am right in front of Kendall and Carlos. I would be glad to see them if they weren't holding giant water guns. I shriek and swim away as the spray me with the water gun. I swim back to James and hide behind him. James starts to splash at them and the girls join in to help fight against Kendall and Carlos. I join in too and we manage to get them to surrender.

"Yes," I shout, "Team awesomeness wins!"

I give James and the girls a high five and we all head out of the pool to dry off.

"You know Logan, you're a pretty cool guy," Camille says as she clings onto my arm.

"Thanks," I reply and rub the back of my neck.

"You're welcome," She replies with a smile, "So how about you and I go on a little date one of these days."

"Umm well actually-" I stutter.

"It's okay your gay right," She questions and I stare at her in shock.

"How did you know," I ask.

"I'm just really good at noticing stuff like that, and the guys are bi so I kind of assumed and all."

"Oh," I reply.

"Well I'll see you later Logie, bye," She waves goodbye and walks away with the rest of the girls.

The guys and I walk back up to the apartment and I chill at their apartment for a while. We played video games for the rest of the day and ate snacks. During dinner time I helped Mama Knight cook some chicken, corn, and mashed potatoes and afterwards I help her clean up.

We are all siting on the orange couch watching a movie of Carlos choice when I start to get tired. I yawn and rest my head on James shoulder.

"I think he fell asleep," I hear James whisper.

"Should we just leave him here," Kendall asks.

"Nah I'll take him back to his room," James replies softly.

I feel my body being moved and the next thing I know I am being lifted into James arms. I snuggle into his arm chest and sigh.

"Lucky," I hear Carlos whine.

"You know he's extra cute when he's sleeping," Kendall's voice whispers and I feel his fingers touch my cheek.

"Hey don't wake him up," James whispers, "Well I'm going to bring him back to his apartment. Do you know where his keys are?"

I hear the jingling of keys and then I hear the door to the apartment open. I can feel James fumbling with the keys as he tries to hold me up and unlock my door. Once the door was open he walks into the room and closes it behind him.

"Really Logan," I hear his voice sigh, "A latter? Ugh."

Somehow he manages to carry me up the latter and places me into my bed.

"Goodnight Logan, Sweet dreams," He then kisses me on the head and climbs down the latter.

Before I can even ponder on what happened I fall into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Okay so this chapter makes no sense at all but i thought it was cute and funny. Sorry if its not that coherent or anything. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 7- Carlos's Helmet

* * *

Logan's P.O.V

* * *

I hear Carlos scream and I jump from the orange couch I was sitting on. It was after school and only Kendall and James had to go to the studio. I was going to go with the guys to the studio but Carlos ordered me as his assistant to stay with him at the apartment.

I run into Carlos and Kendall's room to see what happen. The whole room was destroyed, clothes and toys were everywhere, the beds were over turned, and the whole room just looked like it was hit by a tornado.

"What's going on," I ask completely baffled.

"I can't find my helmet," He says frantically as he throws a whole bunch of clothes across the room.

"The one that you always wear on your head," I ask.

"Yes," He exclaims, "Help me find it Logan!"

He rushes around the room making the room even messier…if that is possible.

"Carlos why don't you just calm down and we can think about this calmly," I try to negotiate with him.

"I can't calm down Logan, I need my helmet," He runs up to me and shakes my shoulders hard.

I place my hand on his shoulder, "Okay Carlos, let take this into the living room."

I manage to get him in the living room but I couldn't get him to calm down. He sits, well bounces on the couch as I sit next to him trying to calm him down.

"So, where was the last place you had your helmet," I question after giving up on getting him to settle down.

He thinks for a second then says, "At school, no when we stopped by the pool, no when we went out to get corn dogs, I don't remember."

"How do you not remember when the last time you had a huge black helmet on your head," I ask.

"I don't know," Carlos exclaims, "You're not helping, you're supposed to be helping."

"Fine, why don't we go to the places where you have last been," I suggest and he agrees.

We start to walk out the door when I hear Carlos gasp.

I turn around and stare at him, "What?"

"I just remembered that I put a GPS in my Helmet so I would be able to find it when I lose it," Carlos rushes into the room I'm going to have to clean later and returns with a fancy device, "according to this my helmet is…by where we brought the corn dogs. Let's go Logan."

He takes me by the hand and we rush outside and head to where we brought corn dogs. When we arrive at the place Carlos looks all around for his helmet.

"It said it was right here," Carlos whines and look down at his device again, "Wait now it says it's that way."

Carlos points to the left and runs off. I run after him, barley keeping up with him. We run for what seems forever until we reach a park.

"Carlos…can…we please…just rest for a second," I wheeze and put my hands on my knees.

Carlos stops running and looks down at his device, "It says its right here in the park."

We look around the park for his helmet.

I was starting to think this was hopeless until Carlos shouts, "There it is."

I look in the direction he is pointing in and see a large golden retriever who is carrying Carlos's helmet in his mouth.

"Charge," Carlos exclaims and rushes after the dog.

I chase after the dog too. We run around trees, over people, through bushes, and even through a pond. So here I am soaking wet, chasing a large golden retriever, around a public park, I need a new job. I manage to catch up to the dog and I leap forward to catch it but miss it by a mile. I land flat on my face. I was about to get up when something heavy lands on top of me.

"Ugh, Carlos," I groan, "Can you please get off of me."

"Sorry Logan," Carlos says as he gets off of me and helps me up, "How are we going to catch this dog?"

"I know," I announce, "Dogs like steak right? I say we buy a steak and offer it to the dog. When he sees the steak he will drop the helmet and go for the steak."

"That's a great idea," Carlos exclaims.

"Okay you keep an eye on the dog while I go and get some steak," Carlos nods and I head off to buy some steak.

I return to the park with the steak and see Carlos running around still chasing the dog. I swear he never runs out of energy. I run up to Carlos and tell him my plan.

"Okay," I start, "I'm going to distract the dog with the steak and while I do that you're going to take the helmet that drops from its mouth. Got it?"

"Got it," Carlos repeats.

We get in positions and I whistle.

"Here doggie, doggie, want some steak? Do you want some yummy delicious steak?"

The dog stops and looks at me. Its eyes go wide; it drops the helmet and starts to charge at me. Carlos grabs the helmet and holds it up in victory. I was going to cheer until I get tackled by the dog. The dog steals the steak from me and runs off with it. I sit up, covered in dog slim and pond water. Carlos races up to me and helps me up.

"Thank you Logan," He yells and gives me a huge hug, "You're the best assistant and friend ever."

"You're welcome," I return the hug, "Now can we go home. I would really appreciate a shower and new clothes that aren't soaking wet."

We head back to the apartments. I take a shower and get changed in sweats and a t-shirt. It took us the whole day to find Carlos Helmet so I was extremely exhausted. I then suddenly realize that Kendall's and Carlos room was still a mess. I sigh and return to their apartment. I walk into their room to see Carlos already cleaning.

"Oh hey Logan," Carlos says holding a mountain of clothes

I laugh, "Need help," I ask and walk up to him to help him.

"I got it," He replies, "I bothered you too much with the helmet."

"Don't worry about it," I say, "it's my job to help out."

We spend the next two hours cleaning the room and making it spotless. Once we were down we flop onto Carlos's bed and both simultaneously sigh loudly.

"Thanks a lot Logan," Carlos says with a yawn, "You really are the best."

"Your- yawn- welcome," I say before falling asleep.

* * *

Kendall's P.O.V

* * *

After a long day at the studio I couldn't wait to go to bed. James and I walk into the quiet apartment and wonder if Carlos is already asleep. When I walk into our room I stop in my track. Carlos and Logan slept in Carlos's bed. Logan was curled in a ball and Carlos had an arm around him. I felt a ping of jealousy. James appears behinds me and analyzes the scene.

"Dang I need to step up my game," He says, "Should we wake them?"

"No just let them sleep," I reply and close the door behind me.

I get changed and pull the covers over the two sleeping beauties. I then hop in my own bed and fall asleep.

* * *

Like i said kind of stupid but so stupid it's funny. Hope you enjoyed it a little bit.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Tigger

* * *

Logan's P.O.V

I wake up and realize I'm lying on the cold carpeted ground. After stretching my aching limps, I look up at the bed to see Carlos's body sprawled out across the bed. I groan, get up, and stretch some more. I look down to see that I'm still wearing my clothes from yesterday. Wow this job is really tiring me out; I keep falling asleep in my clothes. I get up, grab a pillow and smack Carlos over the head really hard.

"Oww," Carlos exclaims as he sits up, "What was that for?"

"For kicking me off the bed," I reply and walk over to Kendall and hit him with a pillow to but not as hard.

Kendall wakes up and glares at me. I just smile, open their blinds and leave the room. I go to wake James up. With my pillow in my hand I start to beat James up with it.

"Ow ow, what," He says groggily, "What? Logan? Stop it!"

I stop hitting him with the pillow and smile at him, "Morning sunshine time for school."

James groans and I start to leave the room. Before I could exit though a pillow goes flying at me and hits me on the back of the head. I turn around and glare at James who just sticks his tongue out at me. I chuck the pillow back at him and leave the room.

* * *

After school we all head to the studio. Gustavo what I learned was his usual yelling at the guys and the guys were doing their usual goofing off. I did my usual run to get food at the burger place.

I walk into the burger place. It was slightly busy like usual.

"Hey Logie," Ari greets as she walks by, "Buying the guys some food."

"Yup," I reply with a smile, "How's your day going?"

"Busy as usual," She replies with a sigh, "I get out early today though so I'm going to hang out with my husband at the park."

"Wait you husband," I exclaim.

"Yup the best husband in the world," She replies, "What? Did you think I liked James or something? Don't worry he's all yours."

"Oh okay, wait what," I look at her with shock on my face, "I don't like James or anything like that."

"Oh don't go lying to me now," She grabs a tray of food that was on the counter, "I saw the jealousy in your face when James flirted with me."

"Uh-I," I stutter not knowing what to say.

"Next please," an old woman behind the register says.

"Well talk to you later Logie," She waves good bye and walks away to give the food to her customer.

After ordering the food, I start to head back to the studio. I do not like James. Like no way in heck. I mean come on, it's not like he's hot or anything. It's not like he's funny or anything. Nope, none of those things. Besides, I like Kendall...right?

I start walking down the road when i hear meowing. I turn to see a small box with the word free Kitten on it. I look around and see no one and the ones that are there aren't paying attention.

I stare down at the tabby kitten. No, absolutely not. I can't take in a cat let alone a kitten. Nope, nope, nope...fine! I pick up the kitten but it scratches me.

"Hey," I say, "That's not nice."

The kitten just meows and i sigh. I pick up the kitten again and it lets me hold him. I think of my location. The walk to my apartment isn't far so I'll drop him off and head to the studio.

I quickly head to my apartment. I open the door to my apartment and head inside. I place the kitten on the ground and watch as he walks around. I watch the kitten wander the place until the he pees on my rug.

"NO," I shout at the kitten, "crap!"

I start to clean it up and then realize I needed to get stuff like food and a litter box.

"Behave," I point at the kitten and he meows in response.

I quickly leave and take a taxi to the nearest pet store. I grab all the necessaries for taking care of a cat; food, bowls, litter and litter boxes, some toys and scratching posts, beds, I even go him cute little collars.

When I return with the boat load of stuff, which thankfully someone helped carry up for me, I start to set everything up. Then I realize what time it was and I head back to the studio. I start to leave but when I exit the room the guys were standing there.

"Oh hey guys, what are you doing here," I asks, "Sorry I had something I had to do and I lost track of time."

"Gustavo let us out early so we just decided to head back home and not bother you," Kendall says.

"Oh okay," I cringe when I hear the kitten meow.

"What was that," Carlos asks and tries to look beyond me and into my room.

"That was my umm," Think Logan, think, "Stomach," Man your such an idiot.

"No it wasn't," Kendall declare and crosses his arms, "What are you hiding Logie."

"Nothing," I retort, "Nothing at all."

The kitten meows again and I cruse in my head. Kendall and James pushes around me and into my room. They spot the kitten and gape at him.

When Carlos spots the kitten he shouts, "Kitty," And launches towards the kitten.

"Logan, why do you have a kitten in your apartment," James asks me.

"Well," I start to explain to them what happened.

"Why didn't you tell us," Kendall asks once I'm done telling the story.

"I thought you might make me get rid of them," I say shyly, "That what my dad did whenever I find a stray cat on the road."

"And how often did you find one," James questions.

I just shrug and say, "Often."

"Well we aren't going to let you get rid of him," Kendall states, "Carlos already seems to be attached to him anyway."

We look over at Carlos who was playing with the little kitten.

"So what are you going to name him," Kendall asks me.

"Hmmm," I think for a second. I had no idea what I was going to name them, "Well I think he's a boy so-"

I start to go through names in my head.

"What about Tigger," Carlos suggests for the little kittens name.

I laugh, "Sure."

"That sounds great," Kendall says, "Welcome to the family Tigger."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Movies

* * *

Logan's P.O.V

* * *

"I'm bored," Carlos complains.

"You're always bored," I reply as I pet Tigger who is sitting on my lap.

It was noon time and we are in my apartment sitting in a circle playing with Tigger.

"Not always," He replies, "Just when there is nothing to do."

"Well then what do you want to do," I ask.

"We could," He thinks for a second, "Teach Tigger how to ride a skate board."

"No," I immediately reply.

"We could use Tigger to prank Bitters?"

"Yeah," James agrees.

"Can you think of something that doesn't hurt Tigger or someone else?"

"We could go to the movies," Kendall suggests, "That new horror movie is out."

"Horror House 5," James exclaims, "I've been wanting to see that."

"Me too," Carlos chimes in.

I gulp. I didn't really like horror movies. It wasn't all the blood it was just when thing popped out at you. Basically, I didn't like being scared.

"Okay let's do that," Carlos states and gets up and heads out the door without waiting for us.

James quickly follows and then Kendall gets up.

"You okay," Kendall asks me when he realized I haven't moved a muscle.

"Uh...yeah," I reply, "just not a big fan of horror movies."

"It's okay. You can always cling onto me when a scary part happens," he winks at me and I stick my tongue out at him.

We take a taxi to the movie theater. Instead of going through the front door though we go around to the back.

"Are we allowed to be doing this," I ask as we walk to the door.

"Well since we none of us are eighteen, we have to sneak in through the back to see an R rated movie and we are famous and all don't want to attract too much attention."

"What if we get caught," I start to worry about the situation.

"Don't worry we have done this plenty of times and only got caught twice," James tries to reassure me but it didn't help.

James opens the back door, which we did illegally, looks to see if anyone was there, and waves us to come in. We sneak through the back of the Movie Theater and then head straight for the movie we wanted to see. Thankfully we don't get caught. We take a seat in the middle of the theater. I sit in the middle next to James and Kendall and Carlos sit next to Kendall.

"If you get scared you can always lean on me," James says to me.

"To late James," Kendall leans forward," I already told him that."

James sticks his tongue out at Kendall and I just sit there trying to keep my heart from racing.

The lights start to dim and the movie begins. I manage to watch the first couple minutes of the movie without flinching or getting scared but when things started popping out and scaring the crap out of me I couldn't handle it anymore.

I cling onto Kendall and shove my face in his shoulder. Doing this helped me avoid the visual but the sudden loud sounds kept scaring the crap out of me. I plug me ears and shut my eyes tightly. Kendall starts to rub my back which calmed me down a bit. The next thing I know a bright light is being flashed at us.

"Oh, hey Officer Rick," James whispers.

"Come with me boys," Officer Rick demands.

We exit the theater and we go into a small office where Mama Knight was waiting for us.

"Hey mom," Kendall say, "What are you doing here?"

"You should know by now that I know that 'going to the movies' mean going to see an R rated movie."

"Sorry mom," Kendall apologizes.

"Good because all of you are grounded for the weekend. And Logan I'm surprised you went along with this. You're lucky I didn't call up your uncle."

"Sorry mama knight," I don't usually get in trouble so being yelled at felt very uncomfortable.

"It's okay dear," she replies softly, "now all of you to the car."

We all get in the car and head home. I walk into their apartment and start to walk to the couch. When I was half-way there I feel hand roughly slam on my shoulders. I scream and fall forward over the coffee table and just missing the couch. I groan when my head hits the ground.

Carlos laughs and so does James but Kendall rushes over to me to see if I was okay.

"Not funny Carlos," I hiss at him as I rub my head.

Carlos just laughs and sits down on the couch. I get up and tackle him. We wrestle onto the ground. I manage to get him in a headlock. He then manages to flips us over and he straddles me and holds my arms above my head. He gives me a wide smile.

"I win," He says with a smile then kisses me on the cheek.

I knee him in the groin and he tumbles off me in pain. After getting up and stare down at him with a satisfied smile.

"Nope, I win," I walk back to the couch and rest my feet on the coffee table.

Kendall gives me a high-five, "one point Logan, zero points Carlos," Kendall states

Carlos eventually picks himself off the ground and sit on the couch. We sit on the couch until Mama Knight comes into the room.

"I'm going shopping," She announce, "You boy's better behave."

"Actually can I go with you," I ask, "I need to buy some more food for my apartment."

"Sure," she responds with a smile, "It would be nice to have some company."

"Can we come too," Carlos asks as he jumps up and down on the couch.

"No you guys are grounded," She responds.

"So is Logie," Carlos whines.

"Well he's a lot more responsible than you three and I need you guys to stay here and look after Katie," Mama Knight replies.

I go to put my shoes on but I feel my toe hit something. When I take the shoe off and empty it a spider falls out of it. I scream and toss the shoe away from me.

"Carlos," I shout and look over at him.

He was laughing along with James and Kendall. I retrieve my shoe and head out the door with Mama Knight.

Mama Knight drives us to the grocery store and we shop for some food for our apartments.

"So how are you enjoying your stay here," Mama Knight asks me.

"It's going good," I put a box of cereal in the shopping cart, "The guys are sure a handful but they have their good moments."

"Yeah they do," She pushes the cart down the aisle, stopping ever once in a while to grab something off the shelf; "At least you're not the mother of one of those crazy kids."

I put on a small smile and start to think of my own mother. Her death anniversary was coming up soon and I couldn't bear to think about her right now. I could feel tears start to form in my eyes and I instantly push the thoughts away.

"Mama Knight," We stop walking and I look her in the eyes, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," She replies.

"Do you think," I stop and start to change my mind about asking her, "do you think maybe one of these days we could…I don't know hang out for the day?"

I know it sounded weird to ask my boss/friends mom to hang out but so far she's the closest thing to a mom I ever been near since my mother's death eight years ago.

"Of course, dear," She gives me a hug and small kiss on the forehead, "Your uncle told me all about your mother by the way. If you ever need someone to talk to I will always be there for you."

"T-thank you," I blush and we finish our shopping trip.

We pile everything into the car and head back home. We park the car and Mama Knight asks me to go get the guys so they can help carry the groceries. I start to walk up to the apartment. I open the door with the spare key she gave me and let me keep. The lights were off and I flip the switch to turn them on. Right as I turn them on, they immediately turn off. I keep playing with the switch and give up when it was becoming useless.

"Guy can you cut it out," I shout to hopefully someone, "Mama Knight needs help with the groceries."

I walk around the darkened room looking for them. I then hear a loud crash come from where the bedrooms are located. Slowly, I walk in the direction of the noise. I proceed down the hall cautiously looking all around me. Then I wander into Kendall's and Carlos's room. Once I am inside the door behind me slams shut. I yelp and turn around. I try and open the door but it won't budge.

"Guys this isn't funny anymore please just stop," I put my back to the door and try and keep my heart rate down.

I start to hyperventilate and I felt like I couldn't breathe. The next thing I know something jumps up in front of me and yells boo. I grab the closet thing I can, which was a book, and chuck it at the thing.

"Oww," The thing yells as it rubs its head.

The lights turn on and reveal the thing to be James. I would have beaten him up if it weren't for the fact I was shaking like crap. My heart rate is through the roof and I soon my fear turns to anger.

"What the hell James," I shout.

"What the hell? You threw a book at my head," James says.

"Well you scared the heck out of me," I retort.

"There you guys are," Mama Knight says as she walks into the room.

"Sorry James and Carlos were being idiots and tried scaring the living day light out of Logan," Kendall states.

"Boys," Mama Knight scolds.

"Don't worry; James already got his punishment," Kendall states, "Logan through a book at his head."

"Which really hurt by the way," James rubs his head with his hand.

"Sorry," I say with a little bit of sorrow.

We take all the groceries up to the apartment and put away the stuff. We make and eat dinner then we all relax on the couch and play some video games.

I was creaming James at black ops when I look down at my lap and see a spider.

"Really Carlos," I sigh, "You didn't get it the first time?"

"Uh…I think that's a real spider," He states as he point to the spider.

I look down at it and it starts to move. I freak out and start doing a freaky dance around the room. Once I deemed that it was off of me, I start to leave the apartment.

"That's it," I check my shoes before putting them on, "I'm done. See you guys tomorrow."

I walk into my room and remove my clothes down to my underwear. I make sure Tigger had enough food and go up to my bed. I try and close my eyes but I hear a strange noise. My eyes open wide and I look around. After not seeing anything suspicious or life threatening, I close my eyes again. But I couldn't sleep because the thought of someone trying to murder me in my sleep pops into my head.

Finally, I start to fall asleep when something loud crashes in my room. I grab my teddy bear and run/fall down the ladder and out of my apartment.

I slip the key into the door to the guy's apartment and unlock the door. Kendall's room was the first door on the right and I was about to go in but stop. I look across the hall at James door and then back at Kendall's. I didn't want to bother Kendall this early and I didn't want to bother Carlos either so I figured maybe just waking James up won't be so bad. I then think this is stupid and I should just head back to my apartment. Instead of my feet walking to the front door they walk to James door. I sigh and open the door.

"James," I whisper into the darkness.

I wander over to his bed, avoiding the mess that was on the floor.

"James," I try again as I shake his shoulders.

He stirs but doesn't wake up. I groan and look for a way to wake him up. I grab a pillow off his bed swing it over my head and then hit it hard against his head. James wakes up with a start and blinks rapidly.

"What the," James rubs his eyes and tries to focus on me, "Logan?"

"Hey," I say awkwardly.

"What are you doing here at," He looks at the glowing red letters of the clock, "its midnight."

"I'm scared," I mumble so quietly he strains to hear it.

"What," He asks and moves his head closer to my mouth.

"I'm scared," I repeat and hug my teddy bear.

I wait for it to process in his head and then I hear him laugh.

"It's not funny," I pout.

"It sort of is," He replies.

I start to walk away knowing this was a bad decision. Before I could go far though, I feel something wrap around my wrist and pull me back.

"I'm kidding you know that right," He asks and before I could answer he says, "Come here."

James scoots back a little to make room for me. I think about it for a second and then get under the covers with him. I lay there awkwardly for a second hugging my teddy bear.

"What is your teddy bear's name," he asks trying not to laugh.

I throw my arm backwards and hit him in the head with my teddy bear, "Logie bear."

"Logie bear," He says, "Cute name, can I call you that?"

"Not if you want to lose you balls," I reply half-jokingly, half-serious.

"Well you already threw a book at my head," He replies.

"Sorry," I mumble.

It goes silent and I thought he fell back to sleep again until I feel arms wrap around my waist. I squeak at the sudden touch and turn my head to see James is right behind me.

"James," I hiss, "Let go of me."

"No," He replies and snuggles his head in the crook of my neck.

I sigh and lay there with James arms surrounding me and pressing my body to his. It is oddly comforting and I instantly fall asleep in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 11-Kitchen Fun

* * *

Kendall's P.O.V

* * *

I wake up around ten in the morning. Stretching my limb's, I get up and look over to see Carlos still sleeping. I walk out of the room and wander into the kitchen. I am slightly surprised when I see Logan in the kitchen going through our cabinets. Slowly I sneak up behind him. Then I wrap my arms around his waist and watch as he jumps a mile in the air.

He screams and drops the item he grabbed onto the counter, "Kendall!"

"Whatcha doing," I ask as I rest my head on his shoulder.

"What are YOU doing," He replies as he turns around in my grasp.

I put my hands low on his hips and stare into his dark brown eyes, "Just trying to see what you were doing."

"More like trying to give me a heart attack," he replies and I just laugh.

"So need any help," I ask.

"Yeah why don't you go get dressed," He responds, "Not that I don't like looking at your body and all."

"Oh so you like my body," I counter and raise an eyebrow.

"Compared to my body, yours is a whole lot sexier," He looks me up and down and I smirk.

"I don't know, your body is kinda sexy," I lift up his shirt to look at his flat stomach.

He slaps my hand away and then pushes me back, "Yeah right."

"I'm telling the truth," I reply in all honesty.

"Whatever," He turns around and grabs the fallen object, "Just go get changed and wake Carlos and James up."

I sigh and do as I am told. It was easy to wake up Carlos. All I had to do was yell corn dogs and he immediately woke up. James on the other hand was tough. I ended up pouring ice water on his head.

"I'm going to kill you Kendall," James shouts as he chases me around the apartment.

I run into the kitchen, grab Logan and use him as a shield.

"Not fair," James shouts as he tries to get to me.

"Is too," I fight back.

Logan just sighs and jabs me in the stomach with his elbow. I back up a bit and the next thing I now, I'm being tackled by James. We wrestle for a while until Logan broke up the fight.

"Okay that's enough," He rips James off of me and sighs.

"Thanks Logie," He helps me up and mumbles a you're welcome.

We eat breakfast and then go off to do our own things. Carlos played in his swirly slide, James was having a wonderful conversation with himself in the mirror, and I have no idea where Logan went. I walk around the apartment looking for him.

I end up finding him in James room. He was trying to tidy up his room so it wasn't a pig's pen.

"Need any help," I ask him and he looks up at me.

"Uhh…sure I guess," I help him clean up some of the clothes that were on the floor.

After we finish cleaning, I sit on James newly cleaned bed and sigh.

"Are you okay," He asks me as he takes a seat next to me.

I stare into his brown eyes and frown.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling alright?"

I lean my face closer to his and my heart starts to race. My lips barely touch his when he starts to freak out. He puts his hand over my mouth and his forehead to mine.

"Nope, no fever, you're good," He says really fast then gets up, "Well I should go got a lot to do."

He storms out of the room and I fall back onto the bed. Why did I have to like him so much? And why did he have to like James?

* * *

Logan's P.O.V

* * *

I run out of the room and into the living room. I can't believe I was about to kiss Kendall again. I could feel my face burn like it was on fire. I was probably blushing like crazy.

"You okay Logie," Carlos asks as he slides out of the swirly slide.

I squeak and then reply, "Yeah I'm fine."

"Okay," He then climbs back into the swirly slide and continues to do whatever he was doing.

I sigh and relax on the couch. Mama Knight leaves with Katie to go do something but I don't pay attention to what. My mind is still on Kendall. I hear the door open and I look to see Carlos leaving the apartment.

"Where are you going," I ask.

"To the pool, I'm bored," He replies.

"Well your grounded, you can't," I get off the couch and walk towards him.

"Please Logie," He pleads.

"I would say yes but I know you're going to get into some kind of trouble," Carlos pouts and looks at me with his puppy dog eyes.

"I'll go with him to make sure he doesn't do anything bad," Kendall walks into the living room.

"Does the fact that you guys are grounded mean anything to you," I ask.

"As long as we don't leave the Palm Woods I think we will be fine," Kendall states, "Wanna come with us?"

"No thanks," I reply, "You guys get in all the trouble you want."

"Okay," Kendall shrugs then shouts too, "James you want to go to the pool."

He doesn't get a response so he just leaves with Carlos. I sigh and sit at the kitchen table. I decided to cook some cupcakes to get my mind off of Kendall.

"Did someone call me," James asks as he walks into the kitchen.

"Yeah Kendall asked if you wanted to go to the pool," I reply as I take out the cooking supplies.

"Dang it," He walks to the counter and sits down, "Whatcha doing?"

"Making cupcakes," I grab the ingredients and put them on the table.

"Can I help," I look up at him to see if he was serious and shrug.

"Sure, can you get me the eggs?"

He quickly gets up and grabs the eggs from the fridge. I start by pouring the cupcake mix into the bowl. I have James crack the eggs will I measure the liquids. We pour it in and then James mixes it up. Once we have done that I pour the batter into the muffin tray.

James takes the semi empty bowl and uses his finger to get some of the batter. He shoves his finger in his mouth and licks off the batter. He smiles and goes back for more. I turn around and put the cupcakes in the stove.

"Here Logie, have some," Instead of getting the batter in my mouth though he accidently smears it all over my cheek.

"Hey," I shout and wipe the batter from my cheek.

He just laughs, "Sorry."

I glare at him then smirk. I reach for the bowl, rub my whole hand in it and then shove my hand in James face. My hand comes in contact with his face and batter is smeared all over it. I laugh until he grabs the spray can of icing and aims it at me.

"You wouldn't," I hold my hands up in front of me and he just smiles.

I start to run around the island with him chasing me. He manages to grab my around my stomach and hold me still. Then he spray's blue icing all over my face. I wipe it off and use whatever I had and rub it all over James shirt.

"Hey! This is my lucky white shirt," He pouts.

"Oh well," I grab the red icing can and spray it all over his face and shirt.

James tackles me to the ground, "Say ahh."

He then sprays the can in my mouth and I try and swallow the sweet delicious taste. I move my hands up and smear the red icing around his face and into his hair. Then he takes my hands and pins them above my head. He takes the red icing can and sprays my nose with it. After that he licks it off with his tongue.

"Mmm delicious," He licks his lips and then licks my cheek.

I blush. He licks my cheek and then up around my nose. I close my eyes when he starts to lick near my lips.

"James," I whine and struggle in his grasp.

I manage to get one hand free and I start to push his face away.

"James stop," I keep pushing his face away with one hand.

"Aww but you taste so good," He lets go of my other hand and put his hands at either side of my face.

I find a can of icing near my head. I take the can of icing and spray it in James mouth. Then, I sneak out from under him and grab two can of icing, green and purple. James gets up and sees me with my weapons.

"Give up James," I hold the can of icing in front of me, "You will never win."

"Oh we'll see about that," He grabs the two cans that were on the ground and starts spraying at me.

I fire my weapons to and we paint the kitchen in many different colors. We stop having our icing battle when we hear the oven beep.

"Do you think we have enough left for the cupcakes," I ask him as I take the hot tray out.

James presses the button on his can but nothing comes out, "I don't think so."

We laugh and stare at the mess we made.

"Mama Knight is going to kill us," I state.

"Maybe we could offer her one of these icingless cupcakes," James suggests.

"First of all icingless isn't a word and second of all I don't think it would," We just laugh some more.

James grabs one of the naked cupcakes and unwarps it. Then he takes the warm cupcake and slides it against my frosted face.

He takes a bite, "Not bad."

I take a cupcake and do the same but instead of my face I take some off of James, "Your right, we're pretty good cooks."

"And pretty good at making a mess," He states and I giggle, "We should probably get changed."

I look down at myself and saw my whole body was covered in icing. When I look back up at James he was shirtless. I blush and look back down at my feet.

"Come on," He tugs at the hem of my shirt, "you don't want to be wearing an icing covered shirt do you?"

"You just want to see me shirtless," I slap his hands away from my shirt.

"And what if I do," He winks at me.

"Why don't you go find Lucy and ask her to take her shirt off," I retort.

He sighs, "Cause I'd rather see you shirtless."

"I think you don't care as long as you see someone shirtless," I yelp as he lifts me up and places me on the counter.

"No," He tugs at my shirt again, "I seriously only care about your beautiful body."

If my face gets any hotter I think I'm going to explode. I slip off my shirt with James help. He then gets really close to my face. So close that our foreheads touch. He starts to lick away at the icing on my face again.

"James," I softly moan as he starts to travel towards my lips.

I wrap my arms around his neck and James settles between my legs.

"What going on here," Kendall ask as he enters through the door breaking the intense moment.

I just sit there frozen. James looks over at Kendall who looks like he's about to kill someone.

"Uh nothing," James responds as he backs away from me.

"That didn't look like nothing," Kendal states as he points at the two of us.

"He had frosting on his face," James defends himself.

"So you thought licking it off his face was the correct solution? And why are you guys shirtless?"

"Well yeah and because we are going to put them in the washer," James shows Kendall the icing covered shirts.

"Whatever," He joins us in the kitchen, "Let's just get this mess cleaned up before my mom gets home."

Thankfully we manage to clean up the whole kitchen before she got home. I then quickly take a shower to get the icing off my body and out of my hair. After that I just hang out in my room and play with Tigger. I decided to have dinner in my apartment that night.

I couldn't stop thinking about what happen today. First Kendall, with what happen in the kitchen and in James bedroom. And then with James when… I blush when I think of our little kitchen interaction. I have such strong feelings for James but then again I feel like I have some kind of attraction to Kendall too. Carlos seems more like an annoying brother than anything else. I slam my face into the pillow of me bed and scream into it. Love sucks.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Featuring You

* * *

Logan's P.O.V

* * *

"Kendall can you sing that part a little slower," I say to Kendall for the fourth time.

"Hey you're not supposed to be telling the dogs what to do, I am," Gustavo yells, "Kendall sing that part a little slower."

Kendall sighs and we go through the songs again. He sings it nicely this time but now it doesn't sound like he's putting his all into it.

"Kendall you have to try and feel the music," I say to him as the music stops.

"Kendall try and feel the music," Gustavo copies me.

"How am I doing Logan," James asks.

"Fine," I mutter.

"Sing it again," Gustavo yells and they all groan.

"Kendall-" I start to say but get interrupted by Kendall.

"Can you stop trying to correct me," Kendall shouts, "There's like two other guys in this booth. Correct them. Correct James, since you apparently like him so much."

"I'm just trying to help," I mumble and fiddle with the hem of my shirt.

"Well you're not," Kendall takes off his head phones and storms out of the booth.

"Wait Kendall," I grab his arm but he yanks it out of my grasp, "I just want to help you out."

"Well I don't want your help," Kendall barks, "You're here to give me food and make sure I arrive at places on time, not to bitch me about my singing."

"Kendall I-"

"You're so annoying Logan," Kendall snarls, "Why don't you do me a favor and leave me the heck alone. Or maybe just go back to Minnesota where you belong."

His words felt like a dagger and it stabs me in the heart. Kendall looks at me for a second then storm off. Carlos and James rush out of the booth and runs towards me. Water starts to drip down my face and I sniff.

"Hey," Carlos say, "you okay?"

I wipe the tears from my face, "yeah I'm fine."

We left it at that and Carlos and James practice the song by themselves. Once practice was over we head back to the Palm Woods and I head straight to my apartment. I close the door behind me and start sobbing. I let my back slide down the door and I land on my butt with my head on my knees. What was up with Kendall? I mean I know I was being kind of annoying but to use words like that was just not like him. Whatever, it's his problem not mine.

I reach into my pocket and call Camille. Camille and Lucy gave me their numbers after the game of Truth and dare. The phone rings and after the third ring she pick up.

"He Logie, what's up," Her cheerful voice asks.

"Do you know anywhere nice and quiet I can go to just, you know, hang out. I'm sick of just sitting in my apartment."

"Well you could always go on the roof," She suggests, "They leave the key to the door in a crack in the wall. If you want I can show you."

"Sure," I reply, "Meet me at my apartment in about five mins?"

"Okay," She says, "see you then."

I walk up the ladder to my night table and grab my song journal. I climb back down and throw my guitar case over my shoulder. I also grab a blanket and make a sandwich. By the time I was done getting ready, Camille knocks on the door.

"Ready," She asks with a smile.

"Yup," I reply and we head up to the roof.

She shows me where the crack in the wall is and opens the door. The sky is clear with only a few clouds floating in it. It was the afternoon so the sun was getting ready to set; painting the sky beautiful shade of oranges, reds, and pinks. I set the blanket down and sit on it. After pulling out my guitar I test a few strings.

"You play the guitar," She walks over to me and sits next to me.

"Yeah," I play a small sweet melody for her.

"That was really good," she claps, "can you sing too?"

"Yeah but don't expect me to sing for you," We laugh and then I ask, "Do you mind if I spend some time up here by myself?"

"Only if you sing me a song," She bribes.

"Maybe another day," She nods and leaves me alone.

I warm up by singing and playing a Big Time Rush song on my guitar. I love music. The sound, the feeling, everything about it makes me feel better. My father used to play the guitar and he taught me how to play when I was little.

And my mom, she was the world's best singer, even if she didn't sing professionally. Of course I inherited her angelic voice and my dad always begs me to sing but I rarely do. Singing reminds me of her and the thought of her not being here with me kills my heart.

So I stopped. Instead of being a singer I wanted to become a doctor, so I can save people's lives. So every little boy and girl can grow up with both their parents and their parents could never see their children die.

* * *

Kendall P.O.V

* * *

After rushing out of the studio I head to the park to just walk around for hours. I wasn't practically mad at Logan just frustrated. How could he love James? All he does is chase after good looking people and make out with them. He would probably date Logan for a couple weeks get bored of him and then dump him for some pretty girl. I would take care of Logan; make sure to keep him safe and love him for all he's worth. It just wasn't fair.

I wander through the park, kicking things that were in my way. My thoughts take a turn. I'm an idiot. James is my best friend and he's madly in love with Logan, even if he doesn't know it. I shouldn't be bashing him in my thoughts.

Then there was Logan. I let my jealousy take over and yelled at him when I shouldn't have. I'm such a horrible friend. Logan is probably on the first plane home and once Griffin finds out he's going to kill me.

I sigh and make my way back to The Palm Woods. It was getting late and the sun was starting to set. When I get up to our floor I knock on Logan's door. I wanted to apologize but it seems like he's not home. Great, he really did go back Minnesota.

"If you're looking for Logan he's on the roof," Camille walks up to me and I jump.

"Uh thanks," I start to walk to the stair but she stops me.

"He says he wants to be alone."

"I know and it my fault he wants to," I reply, "That's why I'm going to go apologize to him."

"What did you do," she asks but I just ignore her and head to the stairs.

When I get to the top I slowly open the door and sweet music floods my ears. I see Logan sitting on a blanket with a guitar in his hands. He was singing and I have to say he has the most beautiful voice in the whole world.

"You can be the lyrics, it's like I already hear it. Girl, you know the only song that I wanna do is

Featuring you," He starts humming and then stops singing all together.

He writes something down in a small journal and then starts playing the same tune on his guitar.

"That was beautiful," He jumps, then turns around to stare at me.

"Kendall," Logan shrieks, "What are you doing here?"

"I uh, came here to apologize," I walk up to him and sit next to him, "I was a jerk and I shouldn't have said the things that I said. It was all because I was jealous of James and yeah. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," He says quietly, "and you don't have to be jealous of James. We probably will never get together anyway."

"Yes you will," I admit, "James loves you, even if he doesn't know it yet."

"Yeah right," He scoffs.

"I'm not lying," He sigh and then goes mute, "So what were you just singing?"

"It's a song I wrote," He says, "Well writing. There's a piece missing. I just don't know what to add."

"Can I read it," He hands me the journal and I read through the scribbles and notes.

I think about the song in my head and rap, "Hey baby/You're my number one feature/I have to write a song about you/Every time I see you/ I can be the melody you can be the lyrics/Make 'em wanna throw their hands up/Every time they hear it."

Logan stares at me shocked, "Please tell me you remember what you just said."

"Of course," I reply and write the words down in his journal.

I hand it back to Logan and he quickly writes down a few more lyrics. He then hands it back to me and asks me to sing it.

"Only if you sing it with me," I say.

He bites his lips but then nods his head. He points out the parts I will sing and the parts he will sing. He starts strumming the guitar.

I then start singing, "My heart had a bunch of beats/None of them seemed to work for me/I can't find the point to sing/When everything seems to sound so out of key/I was looking for a melody/You walked right in and/took the lead/I didn't know what to say/Cuz everything sounds so differently."

Logan joins me for the next part, "Now my heart goes boom boom boom/It's like a million notes a minute/And I don't know how you did it/Yeah, my heart goes boom boom boom/So let's put our song on replay/You and me together make a number one record/ Girl, you know the only song that I wanna do is/Featuring you/You can be the lyrics/It's like I already hear it/Girl, you know the only song that I wanna do is/Featuring you."

We hum for the next couple of beats and then Logan sings; "Now you're stuck inside on my head/Like the hit on the radio I can't forget/Now my life's got a new soundtrack/When I sing it for you, you sing right back/No solo, we duet/And I'm never gonna go back to the way it was/And I know that we just met/But it all sounds better with the two of us."

We sing the chorus again and when the part I add come up I start rapping. Then we finish with a repeat of the chorus.

"That was amazing," I say and high-five Logan.

"Yeah," he giggles.

"We totally need to sing that to Gustavo. He would love it."

"Or despise it like everything else," He retorts.

"I bet he would like it. I say we sing it to him tomorrow during practice."

"Kendall, I don't know," he mutters.

"Come on," I beg, "Pleaseeee."

"Fine we can sing it but not tomorrow," He sighs and I hug him, knocking him over in the process.

I stare into his brown eyes and I wish I could kiss those luscious lips of his, "I am sorry."

"I know," he whispers and stares into my eyes.

I get off of him and lay down on my back. I look up at the stars that now were in the sky.

"I miss the stars in Minnesota. There were so many there. There's barley any here with all the lights in the city."

"Yeah," I mumble, "There are a lot of things I miss about Minnesota."

He hums in agreement and rests his head on my chest. He is totally not helping me out here but I just lay there enjoying the moment.


End file.
